Secrets and Lies
by Betsy Cavanaugh
Summary: Booksmart Claire is unaware of the truths surrounding her and when she finds out she turns to someone to help her with her pain.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is based off of the ridiculously large amount of love that I hold in my heart for Myrnin…..and Rachel Caine, but mostly Myrnin. XD please review and tell me if you think I should continue!

* * *

"And that children is why we don't mix rubidium with water. Okay pick up the professor's notes on your way out of class and I will see you next Thursday." The T.A. says, signaling for us to leave.

I look down at my watch, it reads 4:50. Okay good so I have enough time to get a bagel from Common Grounds before I get to Myrnin's lab. God forbid I arrive late; Myrnin's been awfully testy lately. It's like if I'm ten seconds late he flips. Hell, even if I'm ten seconds early he still gets mad. That man- or should I say, vampire? But when he's not in a mood he's just about the sweetest guy I know, not including Michael who is definitely the sweetest guy on the planet. He's also a lot cuter when he's not throwing a fit. The way the skin around his eyes crinkles up when he laughs, the way his chocolate brown curls bounce in front of his face, the beautiful smile he makes with his cute, oh so kissable lips-whoa. Okay Claire what the heck was up with that? Kissable lips? Hello, Myrnin is your boss and you're his lowly lab assistant. Also you've got Shane: handsome, hot, sexy, sweet. You've been dating him for like six months now, does that ring a bell.

"Um hello miss? A voice says, interrupting my thought. I look up, the voice belongs to the T.A. who is now standing in front of me. "You've been standing here for a few minutes and I hate to interrupt your train of thought, but I'm leaving and I've got to lock up so…..."his sentence trails off.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry sir," I say grabbing my huge backpack as I speak, 'and have a good week." I'm heading out the door and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I grab it out of my pocket and unlock it.

New message front Shane: _Hey where are you? I've got to work late today so ummm I guess I'll see you later._

I finish reading the message as I reach the Common Grounds. I open the door and head straight for the store room. No bagel for Claire, my stomach growls in protest. I wave at Eve as I pass the counter and motion to Oliver where I'm headed. He doesn't much enjoy the fact that I'm allowed to use the portals whenever and wherever I please, but Amelie said I could and she's law around here.

I open the store room door and close it behind me. I begin to imagine Myrnin's lab: the ever present old book smell, the stacks of old books everywhere to go with the old book smell, the ratty old couch in the corner of the room I sit on when I wait for Myrnin. I feel a shift in the room, step forward, and feel the all-too-familiar tugging sensation of going through a portal.

"Well hello there Claire I'm glad that you decided to join us today." Myrnin says and I open my eyes to see the lab in its familiar, looks like a bomb exploded self. I look down at my watch-5:00.

"Dear Myrnin I'm here to inform you that it's 5:00 and I am not late. This message was delivered lovingly by Claire Danvers, your amazingly amazing lab assistant."

"Oh. Is it? I was sure that the clock said nine o'clock,' Myrnin says gesturing to a, might I add, ridiculously old looking clock that probably hasn't worked since the 17th century. 'Righto then we must be getting started, you've got a lot to learn today Claire." He grabs two books and begins heading towards the couch. As I sit down he hands me a book with a strange sort of eye shaped symbol of the cover.

"Good." With that I say the last word for the next three hours.

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩ ⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⑯⑰⑱⑲⑳①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩ ⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⑯⑰⑱⑲⑳

GGGRRWLLLLL. I look away from the book in my lap to my stomach. Myrnin does the same, with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Hungry.' I mumble 'I didn't have time to eat anything before coming here, sorry."

"Little Claire, one must never apologize for being hungry. I think we've done enough studying for today so I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat with me. I know this amazing little Italian place, Gianni's. Ever heard of it?' I shake my head 'Well they have the best pene all'arrabbiata in Morganville, if I do say so myself."

"I have no idea what that is, but it sounds delicious. Just let me text Shane and tell him I'll be home late.

_Hey cutie I'm going to be home late today too, I'm eating out with Myrnin. Just thought you ought to know, love you._

"Okay I'm ready Myrnin." And with that he grabs my hand and we walk through the newly formed portal.

* * *

How is it? Huh? Again please review.


	2. Gianni's YumYum

Me: So I'm ultra sorry that it had taken me like 1239812938 kajillion months to update this story, but here's the next chapter!

Myrnin: Now Ana you know that's no excuse! Just for that you can't think about me for 5 minutes!

Me: BUT!

Myrnin: Ah, Ah, Ah. Now that's another five minutes starting…now.

Me: Fine. So not even your…

Myrnin: NO!

1 hour later

Myrnin: Now you can think of me.

Me: That was really long and really unfair…you….you cotton headed ninny-muggins!

Myrnin: It wouldn't have taken that long if you wouldn't have thought about me every 5 seconds…..And I'm not a cotton headed ninny-muggins!

Me: I know I'm sorry I was just upset and said something I didn't mean. Forgive me?

Myrnin: Wellll…NO! (to be continued)

* * *

Gianni's

Bahaha listen to One Less Lonely Girl -Justin Bieber and imagine Myrnin singing this to Claire! XD

"Okay I'm ready Myrnin." And with that he grabs my hand and we walk through the newly formed portal.

No more than 2 seconds pass and I open my eyes. I gasp. I'm in a old fashioned, but really homely looking kitchen. And there's a woman standing right in front of us at the stove.

She spins around with a big smile on her face. She has a round face that is covered in soft little wrinkles, long silver hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, a smile that looks like the stereotypical sweet as apple pie grandma smile, and nice, caring eyes to go with it.

"Hello Myrnin it's so good to see you! What has it been, 40 years?' she give him a huge hug and pulls back with a frown on her face, 'Myrnin have you been eating? Your skin and bones boy, just look at you! You must have come over for some of mami's delicious cooking! Well you're in luck because I was just cooking up a batch of your favorite dish: pene all'arrabbiata!' she looks behind Myrnin and see's me, 'and who is this? Your lady friend Myrnin? Eh? Much to skinny!' she tsks as she gives me a slow one over. 'Do you not feed her?"

My face turns bright red. "Now Mami why do you always have to be mean to my lady friends! What has she done to you?" Myrnin asks Mami.

I clear my throat and step out from behind Myrnin. "Hello Mrs. Gianni my name is Claire and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for us just coming in and imposing on you. Myrnin told me we were going to some kind of restaurant, if I knew he was going to be coming over here and bothering you I would have never come with him. I'm sorry"

"Oh nonsense child! Myrnin comes over whenever he feels like it. In fact,' she looks over at Myrnin 'I would think there was something wrong with him if he actually warned me that he was coming over! So don't worry. Why don't know two go into the dining room, the food will be done in no time!" She hugs me and then shoos us out of the kitchen.

We walk into the dining room and I instantly shoot Myrnin a dirty look. "That's a lot for making me look stupid in there! I thought you were going to take me to an actually restaurant not some poor old ladies house!"

"Claire shhhhh! Mami hates it when people call her old lady and also I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean you invite me over for dinner all the time and then all of your other roommates and there. Don't you think it's kind of awkward for me too?"

"Well I guess so,' I say and look sheepishly at the floor, 'oh yeah and what was with that 'lady friend' thing? Like I don't have a name? Or, oh I got it you bring over a lot of 'lady friends' over here, don't you?" Myrnin actually blushes and I laugh, despite the strange pain I have in my chest. "You must bring so many ladies over here that Mami can't keep up with them! Hahaha!"

"Now Claire that's not true! I never go out with anyone else! I mean with anyone at all. I mean I do go out sometimes, I'm not a loser, it's just not like that. I mean…" Myrnin nervously rambles.

"I was just kidding Myrnin! Besides why would it matter if you had other 'lady friends' anyway? You're my boss and I'm happily dating the love of my life, Shane!,' there goes the pain in my chest again. 'So don't be so embarrassed, okay?" It's quiet for what seems like an eternity.

"So speaking of your roommates, how are Miss Eve and Michael?" Myrnin finally speaks, breaking the silence.

"Oh well they're fine. Actually just the other they celebrated there one year anniversary! It was so cute, Michael had no idea what to get her or what to do so I had to help him get everything together and go pick out her present. It was the most fun I'd had in a while."

"And Shane?" Myrnin asks.

"And Shane. Well he's great. We're great actually!' the smile from just a second ago wears off. 'Actually that's not the truth. We're not doing that great, at all. I'm always at the lab working for you or at school or doing my homework so I never really get to see him. Then when I do have time off to see him he is 'busy' doing something else. It's like we're drifting apart. I don't like it, but sometimes it feels like it would be best if we stopped seeing each other. I just feel like it's all my fault and Shane just wants to see me, but it's like I'm pushing him away or something.' My eyes start watering 'Now look at me I'm going to cry and ruin our perfectly good time. I'm so sorry."

"No Claire,' Myrnin says, walks toward me, and grabs my face with his hands, 'Never apologize when you're crying. In fact never apologize when your heart is hurting."

I laugh. "It seems like I apologize at all the wrong times."

"Oh Claire you don't deserve this. Any of this.' Then so quietly I can barely hear it Myrnin says "If I was Shane I would do whatever I could to try and see you and not be 'busy' when you needed me. I would always..."

"Ah, Myrnin save that for your house!" Mami says as she bursts through the dining room door with our food.

I pull my face from his hands and go to sit down at the table. "Are you going to eat with us Mrs. Gianni?" I ask Mami.

"Call me Mami and dear I wouldn't want to ruin your little date or anything and besides I'm tired and need to go to sleep. Have fun though. And Myrnin be sure to put the dishes in the sink after you're done."

"Mrs. Gi…I mean Mami, this isn't a…..." but she is gone before I can finish my sentence. "date."

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩ ⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⑯⑰⑱⑲⑳①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩ ⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⑯⑰⑱⑲⑳

Change song to Losing It-Never Shout Never

Myrnin and I arrive right in front of the Glass house after leaving Mami's with full stomach's.

"Thank you for tonight Myrnin, I really appreciated it." I wave and turn to unlock the door. "And Myrnin thanks for earlier when I was sad, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I open the door and walk inside.

"Shane? Eve? Michael? Are you home?" I call as I begin walking upstairs. I get outside of Shane's door and put my head against it. "Shane? Are you in there?" I call. There are weird noises coming from in his room. "Shane what are you doing?" I ask as I open the door.

I suck in a breath and my vision starts to blur with tears. On the bed is Shane. And Monica. They're having sex. Shane looks up and says "Claire I can explain!" I shake my head and run: down the stairs, through the door, down the street. I don't even think about it being night outside and dangerous for me to be, not just alone, but without protection.

* * *

So ummmmmm, was it too boring?


	3. Rain Down

Divine inspiration to actually bring paper to school + loads of time left after I finished the TAKS test =

thischapter! Huzzah for TAKS week…not really…at all it's actually pretty awful.

* * *

After a while I find myself lost. I'm in a part of Morganville that I don't really recognize. The grass looks as though it hasn't been mowed for months and there seems to be dozens of mini junkyards on the lawns. It's all kind of…..ghetto.

'Back to the main point though, how could Shane do this to me? And after all the time and effort we both put into our relationship it just doesn't make sense. Of all the people in the whole entire city he could cheat on me with, it was with that stupid….I can't even say anything bad about her even though I hate her.'

_Yes you can and you will, _I hear a voice say.

"What? Is somebody there?" I call out, looking out into the darkness. There's no response. 'I wonder who's out there.'

_No one dumbass except for you, _the voice speaks to me again.

'So if I'm the only one here then the voice must be coming from…'

_In your head? Cerrrrrect! One hundred points for the idiot standing in the middle of Scottsdale Boulevard at night!_

'Shoot! That's just fanfreakingtastic, not only am I on the ghettoest street, in the ghettoest part of town, at night, but I'm going crazy hearing things in my head. Could this day get any….'

_Don't you dare wish it! _The voice interrupts me just as I finish thinking 'worse'

There's a big rumble of thunder and suddenly rain starts to pour down. I'm getting drenched and I really need to find somewhere where I can get some shelter from the rain. Lightning strikes, I jump and shriek. I spot a water runoff tunnel in a ditch that's about 3 feet high, run to it, and duck into it.

It's suddenly very quiet due to the lack of rain failing on my head and the only thing I can hear is my own loud, deep pants. After a few moments the rain begins to abate. 'I figure that in about 5 minutes it'll have stopped raining and' I shudder 'thundering.'

"Hello again." I hear a voice say.

'Oh cut that out voice and stop trying to scare me.'

_That wasn't me Claire, _the voice, my inner voice, says seriously.

'Then who..' I feel a cold hand grab my ankle and I scream for the seceond time tonight.

_Run! _My voice yells at me.

I kick my free leg out and my foot connects with the things body, or face I guess. I hastily climb out of the drain pipe and run towards the nearest house. I bang on the door, "OPEN UP! HELP ANYONE,PLEASE!" No answer. I run to another door, "PLEASE OPEN UP!" I look over my shoulder and make out white figure standing hardly 20 feet away from me in the pouring rain. I bang on the door harder, "PLEASE THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH, SERIOUSLY!" Still no answer. I know if I run for it that the person in the rain will catch up to me, I mean I'm no match for any vampires speed. 'Crap on toast Claire think. Ummmm.'

I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I whirl around and come face to face with the predator. I scream and the next thing I know my world is dark.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short and late. Again, I have no excuses, but I promise to try to make an effort to update once a week.

Sorry bout the cliffie.


End file.
